Semiconductor dies are typically made many at a time on a semiconductor wafer. The dies are tested by bringing bond pads (e.g., input and/or output terminals) of the dies into contact with electrically conductive probes of a probe card assembly. The probes establish temporary electrical connections with the bond pads, allowing test signals to be provided to and from the contacted dies. A tester, which can be a computer or a computer system, can control testing of the dies by providing test signals through the probe card assembly and probes to the bond pads of the contacted dies and monitoring responsive test signals generated by those dies. The tester is typically configured to control testing of the dies in groups of more than one die, and the probe card is often configured to provide at least some of the test signals to more than one die in a group of the dies that are tested as a logical whole by the tester. As discussed in more detail below, some embodiments of the present invention can solve problems that can arise from use of such a common test signal provided to more than one of the dies in a group of dies tested by the tester as a logical whole.